Electronic devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, wearable devices, and other handheld or portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), audio players, headsets, etc. have become popular and ubiquitous. As more and more features have been added to such devices, there has been an increasing desire to equip them with input/output mechanisms that accommodate numerous user commands and/or react to numerous user behaviors. For example, many mobile devices are now equipped not only with various buttons and/or keypads, but also with other terminologies that are able to communicate to the electronic device a variety of instructions.
There is an opportunity to define simple, intuitive, practical, and effortless means to control the electronic device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.